


Open Prompts: Let It Die

by pind



Series: Open Prompts [1]
Category: Let It Die (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, prompts, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pind/pseuds/pind
Summary: A bunch of unfilled prompts/ideas I ended up writing down. They range from fluff to smut to sad.





	1. Mostly SFW prompts (part 1?)

**Author's Note:**

> This whole entry doesn't contain any full works of fiction. No one-shots, no drabbles, anything. Just open prompts.
> 
> This is just a bunch of stray thoughts and notes I've written down that would really be better suited to an odd sparkly tumblr post, but tumblr's been a bucket of piss since early december of '18 and pillowfort is in eternal closed beta, so ao3 will have to take a hit or ten. They're not even formatted well since I didn't really intend to post them outside of a blog.
> 
> If anyone wants to use any of these ideas to write something with some actual flesh to it (hah), do feel free to. I'd be really glad if someone else wrote what I couldn't muster up the effort to.
> 
> That said, I'm going to leave this set as "complete", though I may still add things like another bunch of blurbs in a new chapter. If I do, they'll all be in one chapter instead of separated into categories, unless I have an exceptional amount of prompts saved up.  
Or maybe I'll write something in full. Who knows.  
It's really difficult for me mostly because I don't have much experience / am uncomfortable with writing skilled OCs that are to be inserted into someone else's story, and the protagonist of Let It Die _needs_ to be impressively skilled.
> 
> Below in these notes is a bio for the character I would have used as the protagonist. Again, it's up for use if you want to, but it can also be entirely ignored in favor of your own character, self-insert or featureless reader character of any genital configuration. Just be warned that the prompts and such will mostly be referring to the protagonist as "she". <strike>But for reasons, you could easily replace her with a male.</strike>
> 
> I'd also like to recommend you read the extensive list of Let It Die trivia. There's plenty of juicy Uncle Death bits, and I had most of them in mind while writing.  
<https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/542180894400839700/609349977394642954/lid_trivia_2019-08-09.txt>
> 
> Cheers.
> 
> \---
> 
> Name: Donna Navrátil  
Age: 25  
Ancestry: Netherlands > 1 generation Czech > 4 generations American  
Height: 5'9" (175cm)  
Appearance: Mid-back blonde hair, gray eyes with permanent dark circles
> 
> She and her parents were in Japan with work visas when the Earth Rage incident took place. The world was in such chaos that it was easier to just stay put and work on becoming citizens.
> 
> She now works primarily as a data entry clerk, but also an in-house translator for the same company, which does some international trading. She enjoys the data entry a lot more.  
(psst this sets up that she's really into monotonous tasks like grinding stupid materials for stupid days which is what Let It Die thinks of as a fun activity)
> 
> Hates most of Japan's culture and sub-cultures, which don't much value individualism. Wants to move to Europe when it's safe enough to do so.
> 
> Doesn't have many local friends since most are only interested in how different she looks from native citizens.
> 
> Is blunt and forward, but tries to make sure all social signals are green before going full speed ahead. This combined with Uncle Death's constant backpedaling means it takes a while for her to act.
> 
> \---
> 
> P.S. I'll never get awfullest's "my Senpai is so good to me" line out of my head. It seems nobody else who's read it will, either. Holy hell that was good and really set the precedent.
> 
> P.P.S. I wrote most of these before the #SenpaiCalling event ended, and I don't know how to feel.
> 
> P.P.P.S. If I cared more, I'd change all these --- into hr's. Oh well.

What the summary would have been if I wrote a full fic:

_You've had one opinion of 'the greatest game ever made' from the first time you felt the controls._  
"This game sucks."  
But it's really hard to quit with that thick accent cheering you on. 

So really she would have hated the gameplay itself. But gamers are also usually inherently masochistic and tend to stick around for one, single, stupid reason-- and her reason is wanting to get on Mr. Bones's Wild Ride.

People have done worse things in the pursuit of whoopie.

\---

So she's been playing videogames for most of her life, right? For fun, not work. So she actually reads the tutorials and looks up meta strategies. Learns the dos and don'ts.

So when she's decided she's sticking with the game, she starts grilling Uncle Death on various aspects.

What's the level cap?  
When do I unlock grade 2 fighters?  
What's this machine that doesn't do anything yet?  
Why is there a bathroom that does nothing <strike>and can you meet me in one of the stalls later</strike>?  
Why am I getting 5* cloth on floor 2? Is it rare? Should I stockpile it?  
When do I get to upgrade my bank?  
Should I be gearing for blunt, piercing etc. for the next miniboss?  
Is [weapon type] worth investing into or is it garbage?  
What's the meta and when can I start working at it?  
When do I unlock grade 3 fighters?  
How does Gyakufunsha's appearance rate work?  
What's the rate on those decals?  
Do these mushrooms have a niche use or are they just wastes of space?

And you probably already know where this is going, for it's based on the "Let It Die F.A.Q." image:  
"Just climb the fucking tower, Senpai"

But she's not impressed with that answer. No. She questions his integrity as a "gamer" ("ugh, don't make me use that word ever again"), as these are all very important things to know and plan around. Like what the hell man, do you not even play this game yourself? You should know all this.

idk where it'd go from there, like if he'd get his ass in line and answer her questions or avoid it with an excuse like he doesn't really play it himself, he just likes watching.

\---

Upon facing Jin-Die for the first time, she pauses at him calling her sexy. She almost blurts out something like "_That_ thing? Really??" but then remembers she's lusting after a goopy skeleton. "Alright. Glass houses."

\---

I almost wrote something about her getting jealous of Jackal Z and like, wearing her office attire into the arcade and maybe messing with her hair but it made me feel like I was 12 years old and writing concentrated cringe again.

Instead, how about whenever he goes on about Z, she goes on about Y. Is it to try and make him a little jealous too or is it a bonding moment over their similar crushes? A little of both, probably.

\---

She gets bored of the radio and gives him her real phone to pick music from. He judges her tastes, such as having the opening themes to some bad anime.

"Senpai."  
"Wh-what?"  
"Beloved x Survival? Really??"  
"Look, I'll agree all otoge are garbage, and their anime adaptations are even worse, but they usually have really good opening and ending themes minus the lyrics. And horribly wasted plots. Honestly, I'm more surprised you even know what it's from. The heck's up with _that_, Kouhai?"  
"Hey, this really is a banger!"

"Rage On? Didn't take you for that type either..."  
"Am I the only person who enjoys a friendship between men? You don't even believe me, do you! Look, fuck you! I hate the bait as much as anyone, but Free!'s animation was good, the soundtrack was great, and Haruka is the most relateable 'skilled' protagonist I've ever seen."  
"Whatever you say, Senpai..."

"Obsession? Come on. This 'trapped in a game' isekai stuff is so out of season."  
"I swear to hell, you snobs just can't see past your nose. .hack//SIGN wasn't supposed to be focused on the isekai, isekai was just the vehicle through which it explored escapism with various motivations. And isekai as a genre wasn't even defined at that point."  
"Whoooa, those're some strong opinions."  
"No, shut up. You know what? Even if it wasn't that great an anime, the _soundtrack_ is _still_ one of the very best we've had in _any_ media. That much is almost objectively true and I swear I'll rip your teeth out if you try to tell me otherwise."

<strike>Then again, he seems to have some really bad taste at times. Maybe he'd love the oversaturation of isekai. fuckin loser would probably like SAO unironically.</strike>

\---

She stays until closing time to avoid getting raided.

"Senpai. Really?"  
"Part of the road to victory is knowing your own weaknesses and adapting to them. The form that takes can be choosing your battles."  
"Your fighter has been circling a pillar in the waiting room for 5 hours."  
"I'm out of people I can feasibly raid, my defenses are shit, I'm tired, and I'm not giving up my diamond rank to some kid in Korea. _I want that goddamn TDM Pitcher._"

\---

Giving girl advice to Meijin. "You really need to get rid of whatever complex you've got going on about girls. If you were as nice and chill as you are when you're giving me game advice, I think you'd get a girlfriend really easily."

...Meijin is actually a little weird to think about. In the Let It Comic tutorial series, he tries to get with Naomi all the time. So would he do the same with a female player? Or is he only interested in Naomi? His ranting in the arcade seems more about girls in general than only Naomi.

\---

More an observation than a prompt

He's such a Schrodinger's Flirt and he only ever does it in writing. What is wrong, skeleman. Can you not tell me to my face that you're not coming on to me? Can you not give and then rescind your confession of love in person? You must do it behind the safety of the written word? THERE IS NO NEED TO BE NERVOUS, KOUHAI. ᶘ○་།○ᶅ

(post-#SenpaiCalling edit: I don't consider that answer valid, as they misinterpreted the question. The question was calling out his backpedaling on romantic advances, and that wasn't truly addressed.)

\---

If she's awful at flirting, there's always this line: "So, uh, is there an Aunt Life?"

\---

He fails to kabedon.  
A) He doesn't realize he's failed even as he struggles with a cramp from bending his arm to keep it high up enough that he isn't awkwardly resting his wrist on her shoulder.  
B) She shows him how it's done.

\---

She plays Grim Fandango with him in her lap. She insisted on it since his scythe reminds her of Manny's. He's not a big fan of adventure games and complains the whole way.

Really I just like the image of playing more chill games with him in her lap...

\---

Another time, he's playing some game while sitting in her lap. He's having trouble working out how to execute a certain maneuver. She guides his hands through it, but before he can give it another try, she takes his hands and marvels at how small they are compared to hers.

Oh my, what was I thinking, putting hardcore handholding in the SFW section......

\---

You've heard of boyfriend hoodie, get ready for girlfriend hoodie <strike>and maybe nothing underneath</strike>

\---

He can feel temperature, but I wonder if his body generates heat? If not, maybe he'd enjoy cuddling to warm up even if it's not particularly cold.


	2. Heavier/sadder SFW prompts (part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets its own section for the first batch of prompts. It just doesn't seem like the kind of game that would be supportive of serious, heavy or sad topics. There's definitely room for it in the world it's built, but the narrative doesn't seem interested in it. So I've put them all in their own "chapter".

\---

One morning after he's stayed the night at her place, it's raining heavily right after a really long dry spell. The roads are extremely slippery. She has work, and she usually takes the bus. This is the day she's supposed to die in a car accident.  
He doesn't mention it and convinces her to take the day off for some extra sleep since the rain is so calming. He sounds as jovial as always, but there's something in the way he's looking at her that makes her agree.

\---

I don't like to give depression to OCs meant to be jammed into someone else's story, and this feels a bit like romanticizing it, but the idea won't go away.

She gets hammered one evening and he ends up seeing some scars. She says they're "from the days I used to flirt with death," then starts laughing because now she's been literally flirting with Death.

idk. I like it but I don't.

\---

I just wanted to vent a bit here.

A serious relationship with Uncle Death... I don't know how I'd handle writing it or how I'd like to see other people writing it. Serious as in, being at the point where they sincerely say "I love you" in quiet voices. I can't imagine it. It feels a little too selfish and indulgent to think of it.

Maybe it's because he probably has an actual job to do. If the protagonist has to move away from the arcade, what will happen? Will he follow along with the Death Drive to continue playing? Will he find someone else? Once the protagonist is done with the tower, what's supposed to happen? When there's nothing left that the tower has to offer, what will he do? Can he just stick around and keep playing other games? Will he go back to the underworld or wherever he's from and move on to whatever his next job is?

Maybe it's because he's likely ageless. Or maybe not, because that's certainly a trope that's gotten me to cry a lot. An ageless being having to watch someone they love grow frail and die.  
(post-#SenpaiCalling edit: Nevermind. Seems dying isn't a big deal for relations with Uncle Death.)

Maybe it's because this game just isn't serious, so it's difficult to make a solid opinion on how serious he is at times. Is he really a big goofball through and through? Does he even have a serious side? Was his attitude in Chojo just part of a joke? If it wasn't, how would that apply to situations other than that one? (Is he as attached to the protagonist as he comes across or are they easily replaced?) That's a problem I have a lot when I try writing for characters/settings that aren't my own. I tend to not take _any_ liberties at all because I'm _too_ worried about staying faithful to the source material, to the point that I can't even make anything happen. And maybe that's why I'm not sure how a real romantic relationship with him would be, or if it even _could_ be. But I'm also deeply uncomfortable with intimacy without emotional commitment.

I think Donna would eventually leave Japan once the option is available, even if their relationship was serious and sappy. Her type of character just doesn't work in Japanese society, so she's pretty miserable there most of the time. She can't stay there forever. I wonder if he'd follow her, or if it'd be a sad goodbye.

Well. If they were to part ways because of location, or business, or if he just isn't interested in romance, there's only one thing that can be said.  
Would she say "Láska je pro živé" as a form of self-comfort?  
Or would he say "Rakkaus on eläville" as his reason?  
I don't know.

\---

...On the other hand, during one of the dev diaries, they made particular note of a lyric from Shadows of the Damned, which shares a composer with Let It Die.

_"And when the pain consumes you,  
Death protects you"_

That out-of-game, tiny detail is the only thing that's letting me think there might be room for a more serious bond.

\---

It doesn't necessarily have to apply to Uncle Death, but any personification of death that can be seen without personally (near) dying.

Someone recognizing Death for what they are, and engaging with them. Asking what it's like on the other side. Getting frantic. Grabbing the robes and begging to be brought to their loved one. I wonder if that's ever happened to him.

\---

For that matter, I wonder if he has actually reaped souls as the Grim Reaper, and how he'd approach it. Would he be gentle and welcoming? Just as loud and excited as always? Or is he perhaps distant and professional about it? Before cancelling the whole moon thing, was he maybe cold or cruel about it?

I think all of those could be comforting, depending on the person. That is, all of those could convey a sense of "this is really normal, so there's nothing to be worried about."

\---

If Uncle Death is to say "I love you", I think it would happen at the very top of the tower. At the time of writing this, we don't know when that will be (we got 301F pretty quickly after getting 251F), or what will be up there (or if it's just another letter, what the contents will be). So, imagining it from this point in time, I'd like to think one of the things Uncle Death puts in one of his last letters in another desperate attempt to get you to stop climbing is something like, "If I tell you I love you, will you stop trying to give me a heartattack?! I'll say it! I'll say it over and over if you'll just STOP CLIMBING."

I think that after the sexy floodgates are open, Donna would pretty quickly decide if she loved him or not and bluntly say so. Maybe saying it at the top would be a dramatic way to say it back after hesitating, but I don't know if I'd want him to hesitate in the first place. It's nice to think about a lot of ways.

A) He's excited and replies back right away. Much like his flirting, he was just shy to say it first.  
B) He's hesitant because he's embarrassed that he's got all them dokis.  
C) He's hesitant because he's actually thinking about it. This has been established as not just a beneficial arrangement, so this would be attempting to go long term. Except long term for Death, as mentioned in SenpaiCalling, can stretch on beyond the human lifespan. Maybe that's scary and needs a lot of thought even if he's feeling the same.

\---

Content Warning: Animal death

Black clothes are prime real estate for animal fur. If she has a cat, I can imagine it not being obvious for a bit. If they end up touching at all before ever hanging out at her place, he'd still end up with cat hair on him just from it hiding on her clothes.

The cat hides from strangers and she's picked furniture colors accordingly, so he doesn't notice until way too late that his back is covered in cat hair just from sitting on the couch. Next time he's over, he searches all over for the cat. When he finds them, he holds them up like evidence, accusing her of hiding the fact she had a cat. Cats are elusive, genius little buggers who have managed to glitch their life counters!

Once the cat has warmed up to him, he starts trying to sneak them out in his coat. When she catches him, he mutters, "he's gonna be mine eventually anyway."

If the cat passes during the story, she'll do a deep clean to get rid of all the fur left behind. Might as well clean it at this point, y'know? But Uncle Death keeps showing up absolutely covered in familiar cat hair. When questioned, he answers, "I told you he'd be mine."

I'm sorry. I love cats and people who love cats. A grim reaper with robes permanently embedded with pet fur is a happy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, those non-English phrases were Grim Fandango references. They are Czech and Finnish for "Love is for the living." It's such a bittersweet phrase, even if it was originally said so flippantly.


	3. NSFW blurbs (part 1?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry a lot of these are just conversations I had with [text-to-speech voice] Friend, or so short they might as well be a piece of drawn artwork instead.
> 
> Also just establishing ahead of time that I'm always gonna see this dweeb skeleman as a sub. He does not top in any way that matters. Ever. _Ever._  
If you need an excuse for it, we'll say it's because he's into his Senpai's actions, not reactions.  
And for some reason I always imagine her in the position one would take as the penetrating partner, and such poses make no sense because she has no dick. Like she's the one picking him up against the wall. This could easily be fixed by just making her male but I don't wanna. Boy I'd love to have my cake and eat it too but idk how ready I am to go venturing into futanari territory lol <strike>Especially on AO3 where it'd risk being called problematic</strike>  
Edit: I have just now learned of the Amazon/Reverse Missionary position and I am completely in love with it and hope you can come to love it, too. However, it's not 100% what I described, so my impossible position desire still stands.

While he's got her phone, maybe he goes snooping through her other stuff.

"Hey Senpai, your browsing history is suspiciously empty."  
"You already judge me for my taste in general media, I don't need you judging me for anything else."

Or alternatively, she leaves some obvious hints in her search history.  
"Sims 3 Grim Reaper woohoo"  
"skeleton porn -undertail"  
"average girth of human male pelvic inlet like how much can i fit in there"  
"Grim Reaper romance novels that aren't just some conventionally attractive white guy who is secretly the grim reaper but never even turns into a skeleton like what's even the fucking point then"

...Maybe she leaves some suggestive selfies for him to find.  
"Whoa, who're you sending these to?"  
"I don't know, haven't decided yet. You want?"  
[where would it go from there... I can't think of it right now. What a power move, tho.]

\---

Or alternatively, gets so desperate she _does_ resort to looking at Undertale porn.  
The year is 204X and the options for skeleton porn that actually focuses on the skeleton and not the huge titty anime girl are still so woefully small that Undertale is pretty much all there is.  
Yes she feels dirty afterward.

\---

He doesn't seem forward enough to ask for nudes, but if he did, she'd probably send him random illustrated porn. Or some of the unsolicited dick pics she's accumulated.

\---

From that mail about GOTO-9  
"Oh yeah, can you do a bridge, Senpai? I tried to copy that mid-boss, but I think I did something to my bones. Ha ha. Heard a big "crack" sound, actually."  
"Oh buddy. We'll have to limber you up."

Cue evenings of yoga, folding him up in various positions.

Did not think I'd ever get to use sexy yoga in _two_ fandoms. Woo.

\---

After changing positions, she notices his glasses have also changed. What the fuck.

\---

Those swirly glasses are anything but normal, so idk, maybe they end up heart-shaped for sssssome reason or another winkwinknudgenudge  
(edit: By the time I actually posted this, this same idea has in fact been used and I enjoy.)

\---

After being presented with the Battle to the Top title screen, she immediately exits and starts yelling at him. Something like, "Your speech in Chojo was hypocritical at best-- you yourself were encouraging the fighting of players and cheering for gore and conflict, and even if we were just controlling empty corpses and under the assumption it was all just fantasy, you were still preaching against what you were promoting and that's just plain confusing. Your goal wasn't even to goad me into doing those bad things to make a point 'cause you're just encouraging me again! And maybe if you put a little more effort into your research, you'd see that humans usually react with the most compassion of any living species in times of mass crisis. I don't know how much you were watching, but after the Earth Rage, me and my family and countless others were saved and put back on our feet by the kindness of our fellow humans. Maybe you were just looking at the rest of the people at the top of companies like good ol' Yotsuyama who do their best to screw the little guys and consumers over while sitting atop their hoard of the majority of the planet's wealth and resources-- or, or donating millions to save _monuments_ instead of _people_. How about you just aim for the rich with this big plan of yours, eh??? And what's with trying to brush aside all this Yotsuyama stuff anyway! There's an awful lot of details to just sweep under the rug and never mention again. Was I supposed to just forget about it? If the 128's purpose was to help you destroy humanity, what's the real purpose behind the XXX? I've done my homework! This series of consoles has been nothing but conspiracy after conspiracy. Am I really expected to think the XXX is safe? Does Yotsuyama have ties to the CIA? What kind of death trap are you fucks planning this time?"

etc. just go off on him, getting up in his face and backing him into the wall.

Obviously these are all things we don't have answers to (gee could you tell it pisses me off), so I wouldn't know what to write as a serious answer.

But her getting both verbally and physically aggressive with him has him pretty turned on.

So maybe something like

"So? What do you have to say for yourself? Anything? Well?"

"... I'm hard."

Yeah. It'd probably be fitting enough to end and brush aside such a long, serious rant that demands answers with something about sex. I think Suda51 would approve.

(post-#SenpaiCalling edit: ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF ANSWERING, I GUESS LOL)

\---

I don't know if the above should be what opens the door to the sexy realm (chronologically) or not but I had another thought.

One of them brings a jumbo bottle of cheap wine for some reason. Celebrating a certain floor, some milestone in R&D, first Jackal kill, reaching the top, idk.

Personal boundaries cease to exist. At the end of the night on their way to the door, she starts really looking at him up close until he's awkwardly cornered. From there, she forgets they're in public or that he's even asking what she's doing and just starts indulging the curiosities about his body that she's been accumulating.

Somewhere between undoing the third toggle of his coat and hooking a thumb in the back of his mandible, Naomi yells at them to leave and get a room if they're going to be gross. She already has to clean hand sweat off the arcade machines and fumigate Meijin's gamer funk, she's not cleaning up anything else, no no. <strike>Whether Meijin is angry someone else has game or was hardcore voyeuring is up to you</strike>

\---

Another initial opener for sexy times would be reacting to his remark about having "nasty gunky shit" in place of internal organs.  
"Oh sweetheart. I handle decomposing tissue on a regular basis. You don't scare me."

yes i made a period joke  
don't read the strikethrough text, please, it's gross, i don't know why i didn't delete it  
<strike>and if you didn't know prior, you do know now. all the stuff that falls out is decomposing tissue. ever left a cup in for more than 2 days? ever smelled a corpse? they smell very similar.</strike>  
are you turned on yet  
i'm sorry, i'm so sorry

\---

[XX:48 PM] Friend: i'm thinkin  
[XX:49 PM] Friend: "hey lets take a break from gaem n meet up at ur place"  
[XX:49 PM] Me: the only way that'd work is to play even more vidya  
this guy really fuckin likes games  
[XX:49 PM] Friend: play meriokert  
[XX:51 PM] Me: more like, he really likes watching you play. that's a hhhhhhuge factor.  
[XX:51 PM] Friend: oooh  
[XX:52 PM] Me: like he'd probably _get something_ from watching you clean house in a mortal kombat tournament  
[XX:53 PM] Friend: wot :DD  
[XX:54 PM] Me: ok there's more going on in that sentence than i thought  
[XX:54 PM] Me: english, you a weird ho  
[XX:55 PM] Friend: yea mind rewordin  
[XX:56 PM] Me: He would probably derive some kind of carnal pleasure from watching you thoroughly win in a Mortal Kombat tournament.

So yeah that and he gets so excited he drags her into the bathroom to fuck.

\---

[XX:20 PM] Me: before i nap  
[XX:20 PM] Me: i share a daydream  
[XX:23 PM] Me: invite him over for vidja  
he picks one you're not good at  
he's winning  
his snickering is annoying  
next round, you turn and lay your legs over his  
when he snickers again, administer footjob through pants  
trips him up  
victory  
[XX:23 PM] Me: now i nap  
[XX:26 PM] Friend: hope u have a good dream u horny bitch, ilu

\---

[XX:14 AM] Me: ....... I thought of something awful  
[XX:15 AM] Me: So he's got multiple pairs of novelty glasses  
[XX:15 AM] Me: One is 3d glasses. The red and blue lenses.  
[XX:17 AM] Me: And he switches them when you're not looking sometimes  
[XX:17 AM] Me: I  
[XX:17 AM] Me: "Comin' at you in 3D!"  
[XX:18 AM] Me: For worse results, combine with customizable junk  
[XX:18 AM] Me: I called aloud to myself in bed, "Oh no"  
[XX:19 AM] Me: Fuckin sleep me yer ruining everything

\---

i wonder if he'd have a baculum

\---

[XX:02 PM] Me: uncle death the type to get up in your ear, ask if you wanna smash, you say yeah, your place or his  
and then you find yourself grumpily playing super smash bros for 5 hours  
[XX:03 PM] Me: "I would be enjoying myself immensely right now had I not been lured here under false pretenses."

\---

[XX:50 AM] Me: Self cockblocked again  
[XX:50 AM] Friend: shiiit  
[XX:50 AM] Friend: what happened  
[XX:50 AM] Me: Every single dream  
[XX:50 AM] Me: Ugghh  
[XX:56 AM] Me: The one I didn't get to talk about last time involved Uncle Death. Was gonna pick him up and sit him on one of the arcade cabinets and go to town on 'im and he said no cuz we'd break it >:V FUCKIN..... CARES MORE ABOUT THE ARCADE THAN SMASHIN  
[XX:56 AM] Friend: CCC'x  
[XX:57 AM] Friend: i'm so sorry dude  
[XX:57 AM] Me: FIX MY SHITTY SUBCONSCIOUS, Friend  
[XX:57 AM] Me: IT WON'T LET ME HAVE SEXY DREAMS

\---

So he gets into a new competitive game. She wants his attention.  
"After this match"  
Match ends, he starts another. She attempts the seduction. He's still totally focused on the game, "after this match."  
Okay it's on. She logs in to the same game, joins his next match, kills him and just keeps bullying him in-game until the match is over.  
"You done now?"  
"I'm so pissed and horny at you right now."

\---

idk i kinda want him to cum early for the embarrassment

\---

Steal his shoelaces and get some sacrum lacing action going  
Or go the extra mile and get a long enough ribbon to thread all down his spine

\---

So let's combine those impossible positions with the shifting goop mentioned in that trivia document. Basically his dick doesn't have to be like right on the front of his pelvis where it would be on a human. It's drippy-but-solid goop. It can move. So maybe it's shifted a bit, deformed in a very specific way and angled in such a way that those positions can actually happen. And it just works. Like, all the better for him to sub.

I have gazed into the dark depths of freaky monster porn and given more than a curious fap. This is not anywhere near the strangest penis-related concept to try and wrap one's head around. Please try. For me.

...While on that subject. I imagine while there's not much form to it and it's not actually an orifice, you could probably fingerblast the goop.

\---

And while on THAT subject...

He asks if he can be on top next time and she agrees.  
Next time rolls around and he enters the bedroom to find her sitting against the headboard, wearing a strap-on. "You said you wanted be on top. C'mon, bones, I'm all yours."  
It only takes a little coaxing. He keeps his coat on. She offers her hands to help him balance.  
After a bit, she asks if she can touch him and he agrees. She moves his hands to her shoulders and slips her hands under his coat.  
Through his ribs, down his spine, stroking his illium, kneading his sacrum, fingering the rims of his ischium.  
aaa i just want him to get wrecked and cry a little  
would he eventually get too overwhelmed to keep riding? and she'd have to finish the job? bounce him on her lap or flip them over?  
<strike>extra points if he babbles last minute for her to cum inside or some kind of impossible, embarrassing nonsense like that</strike>

\---

a position really only possible with a skeleton is holding him upside-down by his hips  
i mean yeah you can hold someone upside-down with their waist or ass as leverage while they rest on their shoulders but i'm talking _bare hip bones_, holding and lifting like a dumbbell.  
plus he's short and super light, and i've already said she lifts and pins him to the wall some times, so like  
eat that gunk boi out

\---

alright it's more about jackal y  
idk man  
i'd like to tie him to a chair

\---

aight stay with me here  
under the assumption he's bones or at least what bones he does have all have feeling in them  
who's to say he can't feel his teeth the same way you can feel your arm  
and  
you know how bathing can be sensual  
look i just really want some gentle teeth brushing as foreplay  
I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR TEETH, I HAVE A THING FOR SKELETONS. I DO NOT HAVE THIS FANTASY WITH FLESH BEARING INDIVIDUALS.  
IT'S NOT WEIRD. STOP JUDGING ME.


End file.
